They met, they laughed and what then?
by TheShyEyes
Summary: Monica and Chandler got married, Rachel and Ross had a beautiful girl and finally got together, Phoebe and Mike had a wonderful relationship and got married. And Joey was so happy for all of his friends being happy, he had always been there for each one of them, after they all moved out of the building. Joey was left alone, all he wanted was to find his significant other too.
1. Chapter 1

After a long day at his new job as a model, Joey went to the Coffee shop where he used to hang out with his five best friends Chandler,Ross,Monica,Phoebe and Rachel , they have moved out far from where Joey lived almost two years ago and he sure missed them a lot.

He walked in the coffee shop and asked the waitress for a Latte and a brownie, then he went to sit at the big orange couch where he had shared so many great memories with his friends, at first it had been very hard for him to see them leave, but eventually resigned himself. He grabbed the magazine that was on the table and started to look through the pages.

"Here's your Latte and your brownie". Said the waitress as she put the cup and the brownie on the table.

"Thanks". Said Joey as he gave her the flirt look he had, and checking her out too.

He took a sip of his latte and continued looking at the magazine and then he stopped at a page that caught his attention.

"My gosh this chick is beautiful, I wonder If I will ever meet girls like this one at the modeling agency".

When he finished his latte, he stood up from the couch and headed back to his apartment, on his way back he saw a girl holding a huge box and he ran to help her out.

"I got it, let me help you". He said as he grabbed the box from her hands.

The girl sighs in relief and stretched her arms out. "Thanks so much, you are very kind!".

"No problem, so are you moving out or in?".

"I'm moving in, you live here?".

"Yes, I live in apartment nineteen".

"Really? Looks like we're going to be neighbors".

"Is that so? Which apartment are you moving into?.

"Twenty".

"That's right across mine, that's nice".

They continued walking all the way to their apartments and when they got there she took out the keys and opened the apartment letting Joey get in first to put the box on the floor.

"Thanks again…?". She looked at him trying to find out his name.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Joey". He shook up hands with her.

"Nice to meet you Joey, I'm Catelyn".

"That's a nice name sounds Irish".

"It is yeah, I'm from Irish family, I would offer you something to drink but as you can see it stills pretty much empty".

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine".

Joey couldn't help looking around and remembering all the good times he had have with his friends in that apartment for ten years, and Catelyn noticed how his eyes got lost looking at the walls and the big window in the back.

"You seem to like this apartment".

"Yes, I do, my best friend and his wife used to live here two years ago, but we have a story way longer than that in this apartment, very long story".

"Wow, so you have been living here for years?".

"Ten years exactly".

"Seriously?, then this place must be cool".

"No, not all the place, apartment nineteen is the coolest!". He said to her as he winked.

"You seem like a really nice person Joey, I'm glad I'm going to be your neighbor".

"Me too, do you want to come to my place to have a beer or water or juice or whatever".

"Sure, I could really use something to drink now, I'm out of everything here".

"Come on".

They went over to Joey's apartment and as they got in Catelyn noticed the foosball table.

"You like foosball huh?".

"Yeah, my old roommate and I used to play almost every night". He said as he pours a glass of juice for her.

"I used to play it some time ago, but haven't played it in years".

"Here". He gives her the glass of juice and he grabbed his beer. "Whenever you have time, you can come over to play, no appointment needed".

She smiled at his little joke. "Thanks, maybe I will after I'm done with all the moving".

Then Joey stared at her for a minute without saying a word, her face seemed familiar but he had no clue where from.

"Have we met before?".

"I don't think so, I hardly forget a face".

"I'm sure I have seen you somewhere before, but I can't remember where".

"Maybe on the street or some public place".

"Yeah maybe". He takes a sip of his beer.

"Well I'm very tired and I need to rest a little, so I got to go, but thanks for the juice, and it was very nice to meet you Joey". She tells him as she puts the glass on the kitchen counter top. "Good night Joey".o

"Good night Catelyn, was nice meeting you too".

As she left Joey closed the door and went to his favorite black chair on the living room, but he kept thinking where he could possibly have seen her before, and after a few minutes he finally remembered.

"No way! That's the beautiful chick from the magazine I was seeing at the coffee house!".


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have passed since Catelyn moved in, she was almost done with her apartment, and have barely had time to do anything else but unpacking boxes and find a place for everything.

Meanwhile Joey was going to have dinner with a girl named Karissa, they have met at the gym where Joey spent most of his afternoons, she was thirty one, medium height,not to skinny not to curvy, black hair,blue eyes, and she was about to finish her career as a chef. Joey was really excited about going out with her, they seemed to have a lot in common.

So Joey was at his apartment getting ready, after taking a shower and shaving, he decided to wear black dress pants, and a gray shirt, he sprayed his chest and wrists with his favorite fragrance, took a last look at his hair, checked his breath and left in his car.

Karissa was already waiting for him at the restaurant, she had got there a little earlier because she wanted Joey to get a good first impression of her, but the truth was, she was always late. But there she was waiting for him, looking at the door nervously, and rearranging everything on the table to distract herself, then she saw him finally getting there.

(Karissa's P.O.V.):

"Why am I so nervous?, it's not like I haven't been on a date before, but I am very nervous!".

I couldn't stop feeling butterflies on my stomach, me and Joey have met like six months ago, and for what I have seen at the gym, he was a big flirt, but when it comes to me, I was like his sister, he'd tell me everything about the girls she liked, but never anything about him liking me, this time, had been different, suddenly he had asked me to have dinner with him, I just kept playing back that moment in my mind over and over again.

FLASHBACK:

We were at the gym and I was practicing in front of the mirror for my dancing class, and I saw him coming from behind.

"Nice moves!". He told me with that charming smile of his.

"Thanks Joey, but I don't really think I'm a good dancer".

"Who said that? they obviously haven't seen you".

"You are so nice!". I told him as I grabbed my water bottle to take a sip.

"Karissa, can I ask you something?".

"Sure".

"Do you think that If I ask any woman out, she'd say yes?".

"Maybe, I mean some of them are married and they shouldn't".

"But the single ones?".

"Yeah why not?".

"Ok, so uh...".

Then I noticed in his voice that he was nervous and he made me nervous too, I was thinking he was going to ask someone out right there, right that moment, but I never imagined he was going to ask me out.

"Karissa would you like to go out with me on a date?".

I felt like I needed more water so before saying anything I reached for my water again and took another sip, as he was staring at me with those nice eyes of his and his sweet look, I didn't knew how to react, but I knew that my answer was going to be yes, so I just nodded with my head as a yes.

"Great! what about next weekend?".

"It sounds amazing".

"I'll call you later then to let you know where".

BACK TO NOW:

And so there he was looking handsome as always, I looked at him like a idiot as he entered the restaurant, then the hostess took him to my table and before he seated he came to me and after saying hello, he kissed me on the cheek.

"You look amazing Karissa".

"Thanks you look great too".

"I'm glad you are here and you accepted to have dinner with me, I was so nervous to ask, I was afraid of you saying no".

"Really? but Joey, you are a great guy, how can I say no?".

My god he did actually just said that? Joey Tribbiani, the handsome model/actor just said that about asking me out?.

"Well you know you are beautiful Karissa and we have known for a long time now, I must say I really like spending time with you".

"Me too, every time I'm with you I'm always smiling, you are funny".

Our date went on very well, we talked about all kinds of things, and I got to know another side of Joey and he got to know another side of me, the personal one, and he even told me about his friend who was a professional chef, which was the career I was pursuing.

(Joey's P.O.V.):

As I was driving to the restaurant I was so nervous, even more than when I was about to go out for the tv or modeling, but I have dated lots of girls before, why did Karissa made me feel so nervous?. Anyway I took a deep breathe and got in the restaurant, as I asked the hostess for her, I spotted her in the distance, there she was, all beautiful in her strapless red dress, with her sexy black curly hair falling behind her half bare back, as the hostess took me to her I felt my heart was beating faster, and when our eyes met, I felt like my heart was about to jump out of me.

I didn't wanted to look like an idiot standing there just staring at her, so I got closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look amazing Karissa". I told her as I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Thanks you look great too". She told me with her beautiful smile.

I felt more relaxed then, she have told me I looked great so that meant I have choose the right outfit.

We then started talking and I found out very interesting things about her that I didn't knew, then we even talked about my friend Monica, since she wanted to become a chef, I talked to her a bit about what I could remember from Monica and the cooking thing, I must say we really had a wonderful time.


End file.
